


A Savior in our Midst

by Lowkey_Assgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 2012!Loki!, Greasy ass bitch!, Loki in bell bottoms and gogo boots, Loki is a thot, Loki manipulates the 70s, Loki wants it and he will get it, Manbun!Loki!, Multi, That god damn tesseract, evil but is he really?, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_Assgard/pseuds/Lowkey_Assgard
Summary: The 70s were a time to be alive.Music. Drugs. Sex.Or so Loki had heard.Time did not pass the same way  for the frost giant and when the 70s were taking place he was in Asgard following the orders of his father and the shadow of his brother.In Asgard he did everything but what he wanted.He wanted mischief and they wanted civility.Midgard  was becoming too much like Asgard. With every passing story Loki cringed at their humane actions and boring adventures.Midgard did not need a protector. It needed a savior.It needed to be saved from its grasp of silly humanity and shown the proper way of life. A life of chaos and mischief. Oh how much fun they would have if they could just see it.He would guide them. Make his way to the top so that he could save them from their own tormented minds of self free will.He would manipulate but for the first time in his life for a purpose bigger than himself.They prayed to a god that did not answer their prayers, their desires, or their needs.They cried out for someone somewhere to just save them. To make things better.And who was Loki to deny the cries of  so many helpless mewling quim?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/ Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I want to start off by saying this fic will take place post endgame. This fic will be mostly in first person. I can already hear y’all audible groans but I promise if you give this fic a chance you might just be surprised. This fic is going to follow Loki as he manipulates time and people. I really hope you read and enjoy this. 
> 
> *unedited have mercy*

Did you know that if you steal a valuable space stone that you can alter a timeline for the better good of humanity? Me either but today I learned.

Today? Yesterday? I have no clue because time doesn’t work where I am.

The point is those vexing midgardians refused to acknowledge me as their rightful king. Those damn fools. With the help of their so called heroes they shackled me and was going to return me back to Asgard. Are they so blinded with their own self pity and humanity that they cannot see when there is a savior in their presence. I was going to save them. I was going to return their planet to the best state it could be in; chaos.

They thought they had won. HA. I am Loki of Jotunheim and I always have a trick up my sleeve.

There I was plotting my great escape when the shiny blue key to my success came sliding across the floor.

I was like damn talk about a sign from the gods. Ha I am the God.

I had planned of shifting into that pestering patriotic super freak and fighting my way out but when I see a easy exit I take it.

I would like to state now that I have no prior experience of altering the timeline but those foolish humans just couldn’t submit. I just wanted a throne. A place to rule and make my own. A place far from my lying deceitful father. He always told me blah blah protect earth blah blah protect the precious humans. They didn’t need protected. They needed saved. They spent their free time doing acts of goodness or worse laying in their beds. I had the power and the experience to make their lives happy again.

Those humans. So foolish and oblivious.

I hear them crying out for a god to make things better and then when I do they cry out I’m a monster a villain.

Me a monster? I know I killed people and destroyed half a city but I DID IT FOR THEM. This is what I get for trying to do a good thing.

They let lying buffoons run their government but when I, a very knowledgeable, honest, and determined frost giant, try they act like it would be the end of their world. I would make a great king. I would never lie; maybe withhold the truth at time but I would NEVER lie straight to their faces. Manipulation is my passion but they would be treated well. Wine, parties, drugs, women, like what more could they want.

Most people would be deterred from their original plan. Contemplate the consequences for their actions. Those people are weak minded. This is all the more reason to push forward. If I stopped just cause someone asked me to my life would be boring and meaningless. Like those midgardians.

Unlike them when I see something I want I take it. When that tesseract came by way I did what all knowledgeable people would do and pick it up. I’m not a genius but there’s not a thing I’ve never not been able to manipulate.

If the chance to rule over the midgardians arose again I would take it. I would devise a scheme even greater than my last. Here I am of my own control now.

Before my mind was full of voices that did not belong to me. Voices of those that wished to manipulate me. I would overcome it and see the world collapsing and blood failing. And then there I was with my vision grayed like I was not the one in control.

Here where I may reside. My mind is clear. My powers strong. I could rule the midgardians well and dammit I will.

I manipulated the tesseract alright. Manipulated it and me into a another time dimension. Wasn’t the plan but it would suffice.

I guess when you manipulate one of the most powerful stones in existence something is bound to happen. The thing is since poofing out of the midgardian realm of time into this unknown one I haven’t felt the same.

I’m colder. Cold for a frost giant.

My body courses as if I was struck by lightening. I feel as though I am feeling my electrons sparking throughout my body.

My head aches and my eyes are dilated.

It feels as though I’m not the only one inhabiting this body.

I am the God of Tricks but I feel as though I’m trapped in an illusion.

I keep popping in and out of different realms. I’m not sure of my whereabouts but the tesseract is gone. I haven’t seen it since I picked it up.

This is all happening in the course of seconds, minutes, days. Since starting this line of thoughts I’ve traveled into 3 different dimensions.

If I could just control this. To slow it down. To manipulate it. I could make a fresh beginning. One that guaranteed my ruling of these shameful and desperate humans. This was my great redo.

Death nor torture can stop me. This can’t either.

There’s nothing I’ve never not been able to manipulate.

I AM LOKI OF JOTUNHEIM AND I DEMAND CONTROL.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Vs. Earthly Belongings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most chaotic thing I’ve ever wrote and I’m super high on cough syrup right now. I hope y’all find it as enjoyable as I did.

The name is Loki and I think I seriously fucked up. 

I thought it would be a great idea to steal the tesseract, hop through some time, and make a new life. 

I guess not as easy as it sounds. 

I think where I left off I was angrily stating that I would have control over my body and my surroundings.

Control I wanted. Control not what I got. 

As I was screaming into a void all of a sudden there was blue light. 

Blue light and a lot of pain. 

I felt as though every Jotun fiber in my body was being ripped to shreds. 

I won’t go into the gruesome details but I am now sitting in a field with a bunch of people staring at me. 

I tried talking to them but I think they are in shock. 

In the midst of the explosion my clothes were Incinerated and my hair singed.

I bet I look good. I know I look good. 

If a handsome, naked, powerful man landed in my backyard I would be speechless too.

It’s alright midgardians.. Take my beauty in and prepare yourself for your savior.

“Look in awe upon me. I am here to rescue you wretches.” 

They are still just staring. Are they dumb? 

Maybe they don’t speak English? 

“Mírenme en asombro. Estoy aquí para rescatar a ustedes desgracias."

Still no response. Take note Loki. Midgardians freeze up at the sight of Gods. May be useful later. 

I figured since these mewling quim were of no assistance I would invoke on my great voyage to find my great followers. Isn’t that what Jesus did? 

I walked toward their home. Probably best to find garment to shield my precious package. 

At the first appearance of their home I was disgusted. A crow vomit colored blanket seemed to stretch over the floor. The walls looked as though someone mixed blood and water and threw it on the walls. The room was bright and was just too much.   
I was intrigued by something I saw in the corner so I walked over and sat down. I immediately slithered to the floor. So I tried again. Stood up. Sat down. Heard the fumbling of material and my ass was touching the floor again. I do not understand. One more time for the sake of my sanity. Stood up. Sat down. Pushed all my weight down. The wooly scratchy blanket greeted my ass again. 

Oh JOTUN. How do these midgardians deal with this. Absolutely useless. Before I departed this room I took out the knife in my boot and sliced a cut through this seating contraption. A million pebble sized balls fell out and surrounded my feet. I triumphantly stepped on them as I left the room. 

I made my way to what I assumed was the sleeping corridor. These midgardians must not partake in pleasure. Their bed so small I would break it with a mere thrust. Small beds for their small minds. I eyed the closest and pondered if their fashion would be as disappointing as their décor. 

I opened up the closest and there before me was a few hangers of clothes. Shirts that were multicolored. Jeans that were tight and then huge at the bottom. The color scheme absolutely hideous. But I am a god and I can make anything work. 

I quickly slipped on a pair of these disproportionate white jeans and a a white popped collar shirt. No use in wasting time on clothing when there are Midgardians waiting to be ruled. My boots clashed with this outfit so before leaving I slipped out of these and squeezed my rather large feet ( you know what midgardians say about large feet) into a pair of black boots that fit nicely under my huge jeans and added height to my length. 

I smirked in the mirror before I returned to the previous room. I made sure to step on the beads that dare throw me off in discomfort. All earthly belongs must know that I will not be defined. 

I made my way out and followed the bright lights that I knew would guide me to the city. 

I knew at this point I should stop and make a plan. Plans were for suckers. For the powerless. For people like my brother. All good things are unplanned. The more chaotic the better. I had no clue what I was walking into but I knew with just a flick of my magic it would be under my control. 

As soon as I stepped into the city streets I felt the gaze of people upon me. Now clothed it must be my striking personality and my determination that radiates off of me. They knew I was powerful.

I admit the first time around I was being mind controlled by a mad titan. I didn’t want to kill people but didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy those brief moments of knowing they submitted. They feared me. I would prefer they fall in their knees in obedience and lust. But when someone is on their knees you don’t question the emotion behind it. 

I didn’t have that titan controlling me anymore. Yet I still felt the presence of something. The more time that passed the more powerful I felt. 

I do not know how I ended up here. I just remember being so angry that I felt like I was on fire. That there was power surging through me. I demanded control over the time hopping and I gained a sense of it. I haven’t time hopped since landing here. I have no clue where I am, what year it is, or what possible challenges may be awaiting me. 

This should defer me. At least make me stop and think. Some part of my brain should be alarming me. Telling me that this is a bad idea. No thoughts but my own. Oh and the one telling me to go to the city. That’s just common sense though. Right? When you land in a mysterious area would it not be the first course of action to go to the city. 

What would I do in the city? Find out information? Scout out the dark alleys? All sounded practical. All sounded like things I should do? Will I do them? Well I’m not the God of Good decisions. 

These humans stared as me as I walked further into the city. I was following the bright light that seemed to guide me to the destination.. 

There were men and women laughing in the streets.. May I say all rather appealing. I would have my way with them when the time came. All of these attractive humans that reeked of sweat and lust were standing outside a very tall building. As I followed the building to its top there perched a neon sign that read “Disco Club.” 

Bullseyes. This was my sign. 

Inside must be my followers. Those that would easily submit to me and pleasure me in every way I asked. My heart raced with the sight of an adventure. These were my people. The people that partied to escape their weekday lives. The people that drank their worries away. The people that danced their burdens off. The people that begged to be saved. Don’t you worry my lost and desperate quims. 

Your savior is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> HI. This idea came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it. I know people hate first person point of view but I really love this so far. I will try to update on a weekly basis but the update schedule could not be very consistent. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
